<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butcher's Coat by Pussyparasite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203269">Butcher's Coat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pussyparasite/pseuds/Pussyparasite'>Pussyparasite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Billy Butcher Loves Hughie Campbell, Clothing Kink?, Domestic Bliss, Hughie Campbell Loves Billy Butcher, M/M, Scent Kink, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pussyparasite/pseuds/Pussyparasite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Butcher's been away at a meeting for too long. </p><p>Well, according to Hughie's dick that is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butcher's Coat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hughie couldn’t believe he was doing this.</p><p>He couldn’t believe that he was <em> going </em> to do it. </p><p>Hughie had Butcher’s large black trench coat in hand and a raging erection underneath it. Butcher was currently at a meeting with Vought about the legalization of supes getting prosecuted and arrested for their crimes. He had left about two hours ago, and <em> apparently </em>for Hughie’s dick that’s too long. </p><p>Before this, Hughie was cooking dinner and he thought of calling Butcher since it was so late. But he remembered that Butcher had asked him not to because he didn’t want Vought to find out where they live. Hughie understood. </p><p>But while cooking dinner, his thoughts started to get the best of him. Not paranoid thoughts about Butcher possibly getting murdered by Vought, he knew his boyfriend was smarter than that. It was the thoughts about <em> what </em>Butcher will do to him when he gets home. He knows Butcher usually gets stressed and angry after the meetings, considering the amount of bullshit he has to hear from agents and employees at Vought. Hughie usually offers himself as a way for Butcher to let out his frustrations. Of course, usually ending with Hughie not being able to walk for a day or two, but it’s always worth it to keep his boyfriend happy. </p><p>Hughie was currently sitting on the couch, waiting for Butcher to walk through those doors, considering his meeting was supposed to end about an hour ago. Hughie whines as his underwear shifts against his dick, his hands grip tight on the coat. Hughie at first was surprised that the coat was left in the first place, considering Butcher never goes anywhere without it. </p><p>Hughie hesitantly presses the coat against his nose and inhales, he audibly <em> moans </em> at the smell. The smell of cigarettes, gun powder, and Butcher’s cologne <em> screamed </em>Billy Butcher. </p><p>Hughie’s hips involuntarily jerk as a wave of pleasure hits his stomach.</p><p><em> No going back now, </em>he figures. </p><p>Hughie shuffles his hand down his pants and under his boxers, he jerks again as he feels his hand touch his sensitive cock. </p><p>“Ah!” he groans, his hand slowly wrapping around his dick. He takes another whiff of Butcher’s coat, he grunts as he moves his thumb over the head of his dick. He can already feel some of the pre-cum leaking from it. </p><p>He could already imagine Butcher next to him, whispering into his ear, his hands all over him <em> but </em> his dick. Teasing, telling Hughie how pretty he looks, telling him how <em> well </em>he’s gonna fuck him.</p><p>“S... Shit,” Hughie’s pace quickens, and his body trembles as he does it. </p><p>He feels like a fucking teenager, with his hands down in his pants and jerking off to his crush. </p><p>“Butcher,” he sighs, feeling the warm pit in his stomach forming. </p><p>He was imaging Butcher fucking him all sorts of ways, bouncing on his dick, sucking his dick while jerking himself off, sideways, upside, you name it, he was thinking of it. But it was mostly the <em> thought </em> of Butcher catching him that was turning him on the most. An <em> angry, disheveled </em>Butcher walking through the front door to a masturbating Hughie who was sniffing his coat. </p><p>Hughie’s teeth clench around the coat, muffling his moans. He was already so <em> incredibly </em> close. Hughie’s head hits the couch as his hips thrust into his hand. His breathing becomes uneven as his pace quickens again and it’s even more pleasurable. He removes his mouth from the coat and bites his lip as continues. </p><p>He presses the coat against his nose again and-</p><p>“Uh!” he groans as he cums. His body deflates as the pleasure in his system slowly fades away, and tiredness overcomes him. He pulls his hands out of his pants and cringes at cum on his hands, he carefully places Butcher’s coat away from his dirty hands and goes to the bathroom to wash up. </p><p>As the water hits his hand, his mind begins to ponder again. </p><p>It has been an hour since Butcher was supposed to return, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Butcher needed help. Sure MM and Frenchie were always on the watch for Butcher’s safety and if he needed back up, but it didn’t mean Hughie couldn’t worry. Hughie shakes his head and sighs, Butcher can take care of himself, and MM and Frenchie will be there if he needs help. </p><p>God, Hughie hopes he’s okay. </p><p>Hughie steps out of the bathroom with his hands clasped together nervously. Maybe he’ll have some of the spaghetti he made-</p><p>Hughie stops as he sees Butcher, in his jet black suit, in the living room examining his coat, without thinking he rushes towards the man and wraps his arms around him. He didn’t even try to bother with hiding how much he missed him. </p><p>“Missed me that much darlin’?” Butcher teases, turning his head to kiss Hughie on the cheek. Hughie hums and moves to kiss Butcher but is stopped, “What were you doin’ with me coat?” he then presses his lips against Hughie’s. </p><p>Hughie blushes, his brain reminding of the not too long ago events he did, “I just missed you is all,” wasn’t a lie technically. Butcher wolf-like grin appears and he tsks shaking his head. </p><p>He leans close to Hughie’s ear, “I just wonder if the cameras will tell me a different story,” he whispers. A shiver rolls up Hughie’s spine.</p><p><em> Fuck! </em>He had forgotten about the cameras. </p><p>Since Butcher was against Vought and absolutely despised supes, he had him and Hughie move every couple of months in case if Vought wanted to pull something behind their back. Which meant having cameras everywhere in case if a supe or a spy wanted to sneak through their stuff. It also helped if there was one, Hughie or Butcher could set off one of the many bombs that were implemented in the apartment just by setting it off on their phone. </p><p>“Do I need to check my phone, Hughie?” Hughie bits his lip and shakes his head. He presses his face into the hair of Butcher, <em> god </em>he smells just like his coat. Hughie proceeds to rub his erection against Butcher’s, Butcher laughs, “I’ll take that as no.” </p><p>“But I wonder,” Butcher starts, moving Hughie’s head to look at him. “I wonder if this means punishment?” Hughie whines at the word ‘punishment’, he really wasn’t in the mood for being tied up and not being able to cum for an hour or two. Though if the situation was different, Hughie would have liked the idea. Butcher notices Hughie’s clear dislike of the idea and smirks, “But since I was gone for so long,” Butcher’s grin widens as he sees Hughie’s eyes widen. “I suppose I can make an expectation.” He places a harsh kiss against Hughie. “Plus, I don’t think I can keep my hands off you any longer,” Butcher growls. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Hughie curses. They’re both naked in their bedroom, Butcher was sitting upwards on the bed and Hughie was hovering over his dick. Hughie’s hands were on Butcher’s shoulders to keep his balance, along with the help of Butcher’s hands being on his hips.  </p><p>“You’re doing so good gorgeous,” Hughie blushes at the praise and starts to lower his hips to where his hole touches the head of Butcher’s dick. He sighs at the touch and continues to lower them until Butcher’s dick fills him. </p><p>Butcher and Hughie groan as Hughie rolls his hips, “Fuck,” Butcher grunts. Hughie shakily lifts his hips up and slams them back down on Butcher. They curse in unison as Hughie continues repeating the movements, Hughie leans down and connects his lips with Butcher’s. Butcher moves one of his hands to the back of Hughie’s neck and deepens the kiss. Hughie moves back and he feels Butcher’s cock hit his prostate.</p><p>“<em> Fuck! </em>Fuck yes! Butcher!” Hughie screams, his hips start to roll again as he lowers down on Butcher’s member. </p><p>“Does that feel good?” Butcher whispers, thrusting his hips upwards causing Hughie to gasp again. “Does your tight <em> cunt </em> feel good around me cock darling?” Butcher bites Hughie's ear, causing the taller man to shudder. Hughie nods mindlessly, <em> fuck</em>, Butcher’s dirty talk <em>almost </em>causes Hughie to cum on the spot. </p><p>Butcher moves back to get a view of Hughie, he licks his lips as he sees Hughie. He so <em>fucking</em> gorgeous, his curly hair is a mess, he’s a blushing mess, and his body is shaking violently due to the pleasure being caused by him. Butcher lifts his hand to cup Hughie’s face, Hughie leans into his hand and shyly smiles. Butcher grins and wraps his other hand around Hughie’s neglected cock, he slowly drags his hand upward and watches as Hughie gasps and jerks at the touch. “Butcher, <em> fuck! </em>” Hughie moans as cums squirts from his dick. Butcher thrusts into Hughie a couple more times, causing him to cum as well. </p><p> </p><p>Both of the men are breathing heavily, Hughie’s face was nuzzled into Butcher’s shoulder and Butcher’s hand was entangled in his curls. Hughie carefully removes himself from Butcher’s limp dick, sliding his body to the other side of Butcher. Butcher moves the covers so they can both be covered. Hughie moves his head to where it’s resting on Butcher’s chest. </p><p>Hughie’s ears perk at the sound of Butcher’s low chuckle rumbling from his chest. He looks up to see Butcher still chuckling before he could ask what Butcher was thinking of. Butcher answers it for him.</p><p>“You really missed that much, to jerk off to the smell of me jacket?” Hughie’s face flushes as Butcher looks down at him. Butcher laughs even more at Hughie’s embarrassed expression, Hughie playfully hits Butcher on his chest. </p><p>“Sorry that I missed you asshole,” Hughie retorts, but the grin on his face takes all of the seriousness out of his words. Butcher smirks and leans down to kiss Hughie.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it in a bad way darlin’, it’s sweet in all seriousness.” Hughie kisses back. “You didn’t any stain it though did ya?” Hughie rolls his eyes and shakes his head. </p><p>“<em> No</em>, I didn’t get any stains on your <em>precious </em>jacket,” he teases. Butcher grins back.</p><p>“Yeah, I know ya wouldn’t.”</p><p>Hughie smiles dreamily at Butcher, and Butcher smiles back.</p><p>“Now get some sleep cunt, don’t wanna waste all of me stamina before night comes.”</p><p>Hughie laughs at the comment.</p><p>“Maybe we can have your jacket involved in the next round?”</p><p>Butcher smiles like it’s a challenge. </p><p>“Maybe so,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr to see more Butchie content! And you'll find some great stuff on there as well! </p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lesbianparasite</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>